SongFic Meme Mikami and Light
by Aisha and Mina
Summary: Another one from Mina a little songfic meme. and its all about Mikami and Light


1

SongFic Meme!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

**You Are The One – Shiny Toy Guns**

Panting and moaning echoed through the room. The bed springs creaked as the two naked bodies above continued their passionate dance.

There was a soft gasp and then a gentle moan. "G-God Kira…" Said the black-haired man as he clutched the sheets below him.

The man above him smiled and kissed his neck. "You'll never be alone again, Teru…"

**Silhouettes – Smile Empty Soul**

Mikami realized how held down he was as a child. He was always bullied. He was always made fun of.

Now, here he stood, a helper of God, a helper of Kira.

No matter how useless he felt as a child, he felt like he was finally something with him at Kira's side.

God was always there with him now…

**The Pursuit – Evans Blue**

Kira knew it was a good idea to choose Mikami as his follower. He couldn't ever forget that man.

Kira knew that Mikami would never go against his wishes. He smiled some as he thought of that beautiful, elegant man…. Something was just so enchanting about him.

Kira chuckled some. "Perhaps, this is what love feels like…"

**With You – Linkin Park**

Dreams are so frightening sometimes. Even Mikami knew that.

After Kira's death…his dreams, his thoughts…they were plagued with the image of that man.

He wanted so badly to die and be with his God…his lover.

Mikami knew he was going crazy. He needed out of that cell… He needed to be with him…

"KIRA!!"

**Rainy Monday – Shiny Toy Guns**

Rain poured softly from the sky as Mikami sat at the window. He smiled and closed his eyes, listening to the raindrops against the glass.

A pair of gentle arms wrapping around his waist cut off his thoughts. He looked at the other and smiled.

Kira gave a soft smile back, leaning in to gently kiss the other's lips.

Such wonderful moments… They never wanted them to pass.

**Saying Sorry – Hawthorne Heights**

Being away from the one you love is torture sometimes…

Mikami even cried some nights when he was sitting in the corner of his prison cell. He felt so stupid when he cried, but he knew that if his God were there…he would wipe his tears away…

He would make everything better…

Mikami's mind played tricks on him sometimes… Every day he would see his God in front of him… And every day he would look down and mutter gently…

"I'm sorry… God Kira…"

**The Unthinking Majority – Serj Tankian**

Light walked through the door of his home. He smirked after he shut the door. He knew that once he stepped inside this room he was no longer Light Yagami… he was Kira.

He sat down at a table and wrote names into the Death Note rapidly.

He was ruler of this world. He was God! No one would ever resist him.

He was never going to be taken down…

**Love Me Dead – Ludo**

Mikami groaned and regained his senses. He couldn't see. He was blindfolded.

He reached up to take of the blindfold, but then realized that his hands were put behind him and bound together.

"Wh-What's going on…?" he asked, getting, not a reply to his question, but a soft chuckle instead.

"So, you're awake, Mikami?" the person said softly.

Mikami panicked slightly.

"Who…who are you…?"

The person chuckled again.

"Is that any way to talk to your God…T?" he said, his hand trailing from Mikami's neck to his chest.

All Mikami could do was gasp. "G-God Kira…"

**Whatever It Takes – Lifehouse**

Mikami sat in the bedroom, looking out the window. He was obviously troubled about something.

Kira slowly walked into the room. Mikami didn't glance at him at all.

Kira wrapped his arms around the other. Mikami turned his head towards him as tears welled up in his eyes. Kira kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry… Please, give me a chance to change… I'll do whatever it takes to keep you here…"

Mikami clung tightly to him, sobbing quietly into his chest. Kira began to gently pet his soft hair, trying to comfort him as much as he could…

"Please, don't cry…" he whispered, holding him tighter.

**Yellow Brick Road – Raine Maida**

Living together was hard for most couples, but for Mikami and Light it was like heaven.

Friday nights quickly turned to Sunday afternoons, and every free minute of every day they spent together.

No one would ever pull them apart…


End file.
